A YUGIOH Thanksgiving Special
by Spoons
Summary: Just a slightly random, short look into what the Yugioh cast is doing with their Thanksgiving. HAPPY THANKSGIVING!


Spoons: It's the YUGIOH Thanksgiving Special!!! Just so you should know I fixed I Can't Tell You. The REAL FIFTH CHAPTER IS UP! Go read it. I spent forever editing it. That and the second chapter is no longer missing its bottom half. I strongly recommend you go back and reread that one.  
  
Kaiba: -_-;;;;;; You numbskull. You already tried something like this once. It sucked.  
  
Spoons: Shut up!! I'm gonna do it again!! I don't care if people don't like or read it! I feel the need to post for a holiday!  
  
Marik: 0_o  
  
Malik: I think you scared my yami.  
  
Yugi: I think she scared all of us. 0_o  
  
Otogi: Do I get to be in this one??  
  
Spoons: Yep! 'Cause I like your character design! ^_^  
  
Otogi: ^_^  
  
Honda: How about me...?  
  
Spoons: No. I don't like you.  
  
Tea:.....um....  
  
Spoons: No!! Tea can't come! Bad Tea!!  
  
Yami: Let's just start.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
It was Thanksgiving. Yami has attempted to cook a turkey, which has resulted in black smoke billowing through the kitchen windows. Meanwhile, Yugi sits up in his room doing his homework like a good little bookworm. He looks outside and sees lots and lots of black smoke.  
  
"Huh. Must be a fire somewhere. But I don't care because I love my schoolbooks more than anything else! Yes I dooo..."  
  
At the Ishitar-  
  
A/N: (did I spell that right?! @_@)  
  
-residence, Marik and Malik are making a desperate attempt at getting something good to eat tonight.  
  
"Awww...come on, sis! Can't we eat out?"  
  
"No! I'm cooking a turkey!"  
  
"But you CAN'T cook, Isis. Just let my hikari and I go out to eat. Besides, it's better than washing dishes all of tomorrow."  
  
"Who ever said I'D be washing the dishes!? You two haven't helped out a bit all day!"  
  
"Noo!! Not the dishes! Please, sis!?  
  
"I said no!!!"  
  
And now on to the...um...Ryou residence.  
  
"Bakura?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Nothiiing..."  
  
"Bakura."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Give me back the boning knife. I need it to cut the giblets!"  
  
"Do I have to?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Bakura hands over the knife and starts looking around for more pointy objects.  
  
"Don't touch anything."  
  
"Why!?"  
  
"You can help stir the gravy if you want to."  
  
"Can't I cut something?"  
  
"No."  
  
And now we move on to the Kaiba residence.  
  
"Yay! Pizza!"  
  
"You're lucky I hate turkey, Mokuba. Otherwise you'd be eating it."  
  
"Thank you, big brother."  
  
"Awww- I mean......whatever."  
  
"Aren't you gonna offer Joey some?"  
  
"Yeah, Kaiba. Don't I get anythin' to eat?"  
  
"Shut up, mutt. You're only here because Spoons wrote it this way."  
  
"Pleeeease, Kaiba? Don't make me give you the puppy dog eyes."  
  
"Ugh. Fine. Have some pizza."  
  
"Yum! Here's to Thanksgiving!"  
  
Next we move on to the Ishitar residence, again. Malik and Marik had resorted to locking themselves in the bathroom.  
  
"I know how we can get away, hikari! Let's flush ourselves down the toilet!"  
  
"Why are you so OOC in the holiday fanfictions?"  
  
"Wheee! Swiiiirly...oooo..."  
  
And now to Otogi's  
  
"Um........."  
  
Results: Malik starves to death in his bathroom, Marik get flushed down the toilet and lives happily ever after, Yami gets burnt to a crisp, Yugi falls in love with and marries his Geometry book, Ryou and Bakura have a tasty turkey 'cause Ryou is so cute and Bakura is so hot I just had to make their outcome good, Kaiba gets sucked into his laptop the next morning 'cause he forgot to feed it, Mokuba and Joey die from eating too much pizza, and Otogi gets to be in the story but doesn't get to do anything.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Marik: *looks up*.........um...creative. Very.... creative. Yes.  
  
Kaiba: It sucked. Again. No one is going to review this.  
  
Spoons: Don't jinx me!!! WAAAH!  
  
Yugi: Do I ever get any turkey?  
  
Spoons: No.  
  
Yugi: Oh. Hey, Kaiba. I thought you got sucked into your laptop.  
  
Kaiba: I got out after it "quit unexpectedly". It does that a lot.  
  
Spoons: Anyway, I'd appreciate...um...reviews.  
  
Otogi: Suuuure.  
  
Ryou: Happy Thanksgiving. ^_^; 


End file.
